Si, quiero
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Ellos son prometidos a su forma particular y después de un año, esas promesas deberán ser cumplidas; pero solo hay un lugar donde hacerlo: la fiesta de graduación de la academia de aurores. Esta historia participa en el Reto: Descríbeme un baile Charleston del foro "The Ruins"


_**Todo lo que distingan le pertenece a J.K. Rowling , lo demás ah sido producto de mi imaginación.**_

_**Esta historia participa en el Reto: Descríbeme un baile del foro "The Ruins"**_

_**"El Charleston fue un baile popular en los años 20´s con la finalidad de demostrar lo sensuales y divertidas que pueden ser las mujeres, es por eso que pensé en Ginny para el papel principal"**_

_**La canción que bailan (por si quieren ambientarse) es Nowadays del musical **__**Chicago**_

_**Sin mas les dejo leer...**_

_**Si quiero**_

Miró por detrás de su hombro y sonrío ampliamente, acomodó el antifaz sobre su rostro por enésima vez dejando escapar un suspiro sonoro.

El espejo le devolvía una imagen diferente a la de todos los días; con aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que pertenecían más a su prometido que a ella, con el cabello rizado y largo hasta la cintura, de un color naranja muy contrario al tono rojo sangre que le acompañaba siempre desde que era niña, su tez blanca sin una sola peca en su rostro suave.

Giró y caminó por la estancia con esos zapatos incómodos de cintas en los tobillos que se enredaban siempre con el vestido de gasa que portaba.

Todo aquello era frustrante y tedioso porque despues de no verse por un año entero deseaba con fervor sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella, sus labios, sus ojos contemplándola, su sonrisa brillante... en fin, deseaba todo lo que es anhelado por una chica enamorada, ya que ella era una.

- Ginny - le llamaron a través de la puerta. - ¿Has terminado? recuerda que tenemos que llegar temprano.-

- Hermione sé que tenemos que irnos pero aún no me convence mi disfraz - reclamo ella, dejando pasar a una chica rubia de impresionantes ojos azules llena de pequitas en los hombros y en el rostro.

- estas bien, Ginny - le dijo su amiga quien con algo de esfuerzo se colocaba un antifaz verde de terciopelo. - seguro no te reconocerá y ya son las 9 -

Con algo de pesar tomó la varita que descansaba plácidamente en la mesita de noche y tomó con fuerza la mano que la rubia le ofrecía; instantáneamente (y como siempre había sido) le recorrió el sentimiento de asfixia propio de la aparición; cuando tocaron el suelo de nuevo el aire elevo sus vestidos ligeros.

La academia de aurores se hacía presente frente a ellas: un edificio enorme que recordaba a su colegio de magia, parecido a un castillo, destilando elegancia y seriedad lo vieras por donde lo vieras. La academia era una resistencia y escondrijo de los magos en épocas de antaño, poco despues de que las varitas fueran creadas y los druidas se revelaran como hechiceros.

Avanzaron rápidamente hasta las puertas de madera, donde el árbol de bugambilias rojas se movía con pereza, una flor se poso encima de su oído y dos largas ramas se desenrollaron con elegancia hasta la altura de sus bocas; junto con el aire los pétalos se movieron con delicadeza y la voz melodiosa de una mujer les hablo con amabilidad.

- bienvenidas a la academia de aurores en Londres. Es un placer disfrutar de su presencia esta noche; la generación "Superviviente" no puede estar más feliz por compartir este momento con ustedes. Recuerden que está reunión también es el examen final de transfiguración humana de los egresados por lo tanto la apariencia debida para este evento será (obligatoriamente) diferente a su imagen real. ¿Sus nombres por favor?-

- Hermione Granger - dijo la rubia con claridad y resolución.

- Ginevra Weasley - pronunció ella con una risita sobre la rama frente a su boca.

- Señorita. Granger y Señorita. Weasley - susurro algún pétalo de la bugambilia. - Como último requisito se les solicita un antifaz, si no cuentan con uno la academia de aurores se los otorgara. ¿Lo requieren?

- no Señorita. - contestaron al unisonó. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando ver un hermoso jardín. El césped verde y vivaz se encontraba húmedo, despidiendo un aroma embriagador, el sendero se encontraba enmarcado por pequeñas llamaradas de fuego en colores cambiantes.

- Se recomienda no usar la voz, al menos hasta que el examen culmine. Bienvenidas, disfruten la noche - termino la bugambilia cayendo al piso con suavidad para incinerarse frente a sus ojos, dejando únicamente un olor dulzón.

Ambas entraron con pasos ligeros, provocando el susurro de sus largas vestimentas; el baile se estaba llevando a cabo en el armario cerca del jardín, justamente a un lado de una fuente de mármol que reflejaba miles de colores a través de sus columnas.

Era claro que aquel armario se encontraba bajo los efectos de un hechizo extensor, ya que, al entrar más de 200 personas comían y bebían escuchando música ligera, varias de ellas conversaban, al igual que Luna, quien no disimulaba su aspecto (como debería).

- Luna - exclamo Hermione cuando ambas se encontraron lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

- ¿como te han dejado entrar?- pregunto Ginny.

- Hola. - saludo Luna - en realidad cambie el color de mis ojos, pero al llegar aquí alguno de los chicos me identifico. En cuanto dijo mi nombre el disfraz se borro - le contesto la chica con su característico aire soñador y dulce. Momentos despues eso había sido comprobado, varios chicos les tomaban de la mano para susurrarles alguno que otro nombre y al ver que en realidad no surtía efecto se alejaban ruborizados.

- En realidad no soporto esta fiesta - susurro Hermione en su oído. - tengo muchas ganas de ver a Ron, pero no consigo identificarlo - Ginny río cantarinamente.

- Puedo decir lo mismo, al menos ya sobran menos sospechosos, la mayoría se han descubierto –

Y era cierto, en el tiempo en que ellas habían estado ahí la mayoría de los estudiantes habían logrado identificar a sus invitados, por lo tanto muchas personas que hace unas horas no podrían identificar se mostraban ante el salón con sus aspectos verdaderos. Exceptuando tal vez a la chica a un lado de ellas, de cabello negro azulado con un corte hasta la base del cuello, quien tenía un porte y elegancia innato, distintivo entre todos.

El profesor de transfiguración humana: Augustus Thred, se acercó, al parecer ellas tres eran las últimas invitadas en no ser descubiertas y ya era hora de presionar a los egresados a identificarlas.

- ¿como haremos eso?- preguntó Hermione.

- bailando - contesto el profesor con una sonrisa genuina, sonrisa que no fue correspondida por nadie.

-¿bailando? - le cuestiono la chica de cabello corto.

- bailando - confirmo Thred- Sé que no se te dificultara Astoria, eres buena bailarina.- la susodicha se sonrojo como una fresa.

- y ¿que bailaremos? – pregunto la pelirroja al final.

- Charleston - soltó el profesor, como si lo más cotidiano en el mundo mágico fuera bailar en cada fiesta de graduación.

**O**

En la esquina, justo donde se servía el ponche Harry Potter se acomodaba la túnica por quinta vez en la noche, frustrado, había identificado a la mayoría de sus invitados en la fiesta de graduación, excepto a ella, aquella noche, la mayoría de las mujeres había optado por ser pelirroja y él no sabía si su prometida había ido con su cabellera natural. La fiesta se alargaba indefinidamente; a la medianoche solo tres chicas conservaban sus disfraces, todas ellas con un aspecto que bien podría ser de ella, de su amada Ginny.

De improviso el armario quedo en silencio total y unos reflectores enfocaron con descaro a las chicas en las que él consideraba se encontraba su bella pelirroja, el trió se acerco al centro, a la vista de todos, las tres con las espaldas juntas, moviendo las caderas lentamente, cada una mirando y abarcando un lado diferente de la estancia.

La voz del profesor Thred sonó fuerte y clara.

- Egresados, Damas y Caballeros; para terminar el examen de esta noche estas tres últimas señoritas bailaran para nosotros con el único propósito de ser descubiertas por sus acompañantes. - a continuación cada chica subió un brazo, haciéndose notar ante la mirada de todos y a él se le hizo muy sencillo percatarse de que la rubia era algo arrítmica, que la chica del cabello corto era en extremo elegante y la del centro, justo frente a él, despedía una seguridad muy conocida.

La pelirroja empezó a deslizarse como felina por el suelo, en su dirección, dejando que su largo vestido blanco susurrara en el piso, con una vuelta que elevo la tela de este con elegancia, recordó que no era la única, así que fijo su atención en la chica que despedía delicadeza infinita, con sus manos viajando desde su cintura hacia los muslos, enmarcando cada una de sus curvas, la rubia avanzo unos pasos más, en la dirección contraria a la que se encontraban, intercalando sus piernas y atrayendo a todos con una señal clara de acercamiento provocada por su dedo índice.

El trió dio media vuelta y movió sus caderas exageradamente, había que admitirlo, todo aquello resultaba tremendamente sensual, más aún con el ensayado movimiento de ellas al regresar la vista, con sus cabelleras al viento, otorgándose un golpe juguetón justo en el trasero. Despues de una vuelta, acercándose un poco más a los invitados, ellas bajaron, inclinándose sobre sus piernas y subiendo tortuosamente lento, fue en aquel instante en que un varón de tez morena se acerco a la pista elegantemente, ayudando a la chica de cabello corto a levantarse, susurrándole al oído; el efecto fue instantáneo. El varón dejo de lado su apariencia fingida para dar paso a las angulosas facciones de Draco Malfoy, al igual que la chica elegante se despojaba rápidamente del color negro en su cabellera para dar paso a los tonos miel.

Astoria Greengrass había sido descubierta, ahora solo quedaban dos chicas y una de ellas era su mejor amiga, la otra... su prometida.

El baile continuaba su curso, ahora la rubia y la pelirroja retrocedían con sensualidad al punto inicial del baile para dar la espalda con descaro, moviendo sus caderas divertidamente. Las luces se apagaron en un instante, dejando a todos con la imagen de ambas chicas tronando los dedos, provocando con ese sonido que los largos vestidos de gasa se acortaran de un tirón.

Thred volvió a hablar.

- bien, es hora de animarse un poco... señoritas ¿quien quiere bailar? - el efecto fue inmediato. Todas las mujeres de la estancia se acercaron a la improvisada pista de baile, acortando de un chasquido sus rasgos vestidos, cuando la luz volvió, los reflectores seguían sobre la peculiar pareja de damas que aún no eran descubiertas.

Todas las chicas, con movimientos idénticos y perfectos movieron sus caderas con diversión, disfrutando cada nota de la melodía. Todas flexionando las rodillas, permitiendo que sus pies tocaran ligeramente sus muslos, divirtiéndose con los pasos carentes de sentido con los que se exponían.

Sinceramente había de todo, señoras y señoritas que movían los brazos de lado a lado dando pequeños saltitos graciosos, unas pocas que movían los hombros dando vueltas, aún con todo ese espectáculo él no podía despegar la vista de la pelirroja, estaba convencido de que era Ginny, no tenia duda alguna. Lo sabía por la sonrisa, por la manera en que su mentón se levantaba al reír.

En medio del gran alboroto de sonrisas y faldas se asomaba un sombrero negro, un sombrero que sin duda pertenecía a un varón, este se acercaba con timidez a la rubia de ojos azules que bailaba junto a Ginny.

Al plantarse frente a ella, la chica lo despojo del sombrero, retrocediendo levanto este objeto en una señal de saludo para despues ocultar su cara debajo de él y echar a correr por la estancia, seguida muy de cerca por el varón de cuerpo robusto, quien con algo de esfuerzo tomo a la rubia por la cintura, moviendo los labios sobre su cuello para darle un beso sencillo. Tal y como había pasado con Malfoy, el señor robusto se alargo con rapidez y adelgazo notablemente, tomando en brazos a una castaña de rizos incontrolables que tenia puesto un sombrero de copa; finalmente una de las ultimas disfrazadas se había dejado ver.

Hermione y Ron se apartaron del barullo, al igual que muchas otras chicas; en dos segundos la pista había quedado vacía pero el reflector seguía en su Ginny, quien fingiendo coqueteo logro obtener una sombrilla.

Ginny se hecho el objeto al hombro, como si fuera un arma y marcho como todo un soldado, provocando carcajadas a lo largo del salón. Todo aquello era demasiado divertido como para echarlo a perder, así que decidiera descubrir a la pelirroja al finalizar la canción.

Las luces se movían y jugaban con la silueta de la chica a su antojo para que cada detalle fuera visto por todos, desde sus vueltas graciosas hasta los saltitos rítmicos que seguían un patrón de atrás-adelante.

Cuando la música anunciaba su gran final, la pelirroja lo miro a los ojos, con esa mirada fulgurante tan propia de su persona, con la sonrisa radiante y decidida. Ginny dio una vuelta de carro y señaló a su prometido con la sombrilla, él no se hizo del rogar y se acerco a ella, tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola a sí tanto como le era permitido, enredando las manos en su olorosa cabellera, susurrando contra los labios rojizos de la pelirroja el nombre de esta con una dulzura infinita.

No supo cómo, pero ya le estaba besando; el impulso había sido completamente familiar y sincero, en realidad le importaba muy poco todo aquello que podrían decir de él, aún así, en cuanto miro por la coronilla de Ginny no se imagino ver aquello. Frente a sus ojos se encontraba el interior de la sombrilla, al parecer su novia había abierto el objeto al momento del beso.

En cuanto ambos salieron de la sombrilla, un aplauso recorrió el armario entero, formando un escándalo similar al de la sala común cuando ellos se dieron su primer beso; no fueron necesarias las palabras despues de eso.

Ambos salieron al jardín, lejos del alboroto, disfrutando de un silencio cómodo que los reconfortaba; ellos eran prometidos, pero a su manera peculiar. Lo eran porque ella había prometido darle una respuesta, una respuesta referente al planteamiento que él le había dado y él prometió darle un año para que ella pudiera pensarlo, ese año vencía en un minuto.

Ginny tomo con fuerza de su brazo para poder aparecerse, al abrir los ojos se encontraba ante ellos una barrera, con un gran número nueve de un lado y al otro un diez.

- Y bien... ¿sabes la respuesta?- le pregunte y ella asintió con un rubor intenso en sus mejillas.

- sabes muy bien que mi respuesta será la misma, Harry - dijo Ginny acariciándole la mejilla - si quiero.

Inmediatamente tome de su mano y la apoye junto a la barrera, un delgado hilo de plata se enrosco en su dedo anular formando un anillo simple, para nada ostentoso. El amor que ellos se profesaban era muy sencillo, demasiado noble y hermoso, justo como lo era aquel anillo.

- ¿Que se siente saber que en una fecha próxima serás una señora Potter, Ginny? - pregunte con una sonrisa.

Ella rodo los ojos.

- Que tendrás lo que más quieres contigo: una familia. Y que como siempre yo estaré ahí para ti - dijo ella, propinándole un beso en la mejilla, él asintió, era cierto todo eso. La abrazó con ternura, apoyando su rostro en el cabello de su futura esposa.

- todo estará bien, Harry - afirmo ella con ternura y despues de cinco años en verdad creyó en esa frase.

Todo estaría bien.

_**Hola! Y bien… ¿Qué les ah parecido?**_

_**En un principio se me dificulto en sobremanera describir un baile muy poco conocido, pero me agrado el resultado.**_

_**Escogí a Ginny porque es una chica divertida y sensual, este baile se creó con la finalidad de demostrar que las mujeres podíamos ser muchas cosas.**_

_**Sin nada más, espero me dejen unos cuantos Reviews otorgándome ranitas de chocolate, cervezas de mantequilla, plumas de azúcar o en su defecto grajeas sabor vomito o unas cuantas sabor a menta.**_

_**Yatziri.**_


End file.
